Cinderella the musical
by the daily whatever
Summary: Fully done. So a new cinderella play is coming to the school of Tohru, Kyo, Yuik, Arisa, Saki, Machi and Manabe. But it's not just a play, it's a musical. Read about how shockingly great these characters can sing and act. Hope you enjoy and R&R please, many thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. I wrote this for my friends Ivana, Rino, Maaike and Meral. XD okay here goes nothing, enjoy. I'm a really bad speller so please bear with me, anyway on with the story. **

Kyo's POV (point of view):

In English class, well lesson, we have three lessons with this teacher Mayuki something. I don't know but she's friends with Shigure, Hatori, Ayame and Kuzuma God knows why. I can't be bothered to listen to her talk about Shakespeare, punctuation or whatever the hell it is she talking on and on about. I already know all of this, I'm not stupid. Mayuki (our sub- teacher), the school has this thing about calling her by her first name maybe because she's the youngest teacher or that she's the sub I don't understand this school sometimes. Well anyway we're finally done with this lesson, thank God. Oh no wait the student council is beginning to talk about something. Why do they always do these pointless meetings with the class before lunch, they never have a point, that's why there pointless, and they always talk about the same things. Why don't they talk about something different or fun for once. Well I have nothing better to do so I might as well listen to what they have to say. You know what they say, boredom makes time goes faster. Well there's no room to complain, were all going to be in here for some time.

I look at the student council, I see Yuki standing there reading something on some papers which are in his hands. A small girl looking at Yuki, they both behave the same, awkward. There's a lively pair, both with black hair, maybe there siblings? The black haired boy talk about assembly's coming up. Yuki and that somewhat mousey girl still don't talk but the black haired girl beings to talk and the whole class listens to what she says.

Normal POV: (And slight Kyo's POV)

"Okay, guess what, were doing another play!" She says with a smile.

Everyone was still, speechless even. Yuki and that mousey girl looked dead with shock. OH! Now I remember that girl's name, her name is Machi. She joined our class because she went up a grade. And that black haired pair, their names are Kimi and Manabe, I don't know why but they moved to our class. So now we have three new students, oh no Yuki's going to say something.

"Wait when did you decide this?" Yuki and Machi say together. Once said they look at each other awkwardly then turn away. The class begins to giggle, I don't I just have raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"Well yun-yun if you would ever stop flirting with my sister you'd know about it." Manabe says and the class couldn't help but laugh at the statement and the blushing of both Yuki and Machi. S Machi is the sister of Manabe; I was surprised they didn't look alike. Maybe Manabe took after his father and Machi took after her mother. I was too busy laughing with the class to think about what Manabe said. The unfortunate thing about my laugh is that I don't let anyone see it because I always hide my face by tilting it down so that my head is bent downwards to everyone else. That's why I tend not to laugh because people may end up teasing me about it, but I laughed for the first time, in a long time today.

"I wasn't flirting!" Yuki said/yelled at Manabe. This didn't calm down the laughing and Machi's blush went bigger.

"Okay, okay yun-yun. Anyway the play isn't going to be the same old thing either, there will be a new range of couples and we want at least most of the class to audition…"

"Wait, audition? Last time you guys just picked the students to play the characters. But now we have to audition?" Uo asks the question everyone was thinking.

"Yes, well if you had let me finish I was going to say that the play isn't just going to be a play… It's going to be a musical!" Manabe says smiling. There was a long pause until everything burst into debating, saying things like "No way" and "Why". And I for one wasn't willing to sing in front of the whole school and possibly family. Oh who am I kidding if I will be singing my whole family will definitely be there to tease me to death, and will have multiple cameras with them. I'm screwed.

"Whoa, wait everyone calm down…" Kimi tried to say over the sea of voices overflowing the class.

"HEY!" Kimi shouted over all of the class leaving them in silence.

"Okay now please as many people as possible to audition. These auditions will be in private, Mayuki and I will be judging you will your singing. They will be in the auditorium at free periods, lunch, breaks and 1 hour after school. So please the more the better, anyone who doesn't want to sing can work back stage. Any questions?" No one put up their hands except Kyo who was ready for a protest.

"I have a question." Kyo said with his hand rose limply proving he was tired. Yuki flung his head back in disapproval knowing that Kyo would be protesting. "Why are we doing this again?" Kyo asks with a voice as limp as his hand was.

"We're doing this for fun, just something for us and the school to enjoy. Oh and your Kyo right?" Kimi responds and questions.

"Yes…"

"Oh no reason, just I hope you're auditioning because I actually heard you singing quietly to yourself when you came into class, you were good and I just hope you audition." Kimi said smiling at him. Some of the girls were giggling mainly at Kyo's blush and as for the boys they just looked at him with grins and Yuki grins with raised eye brows at Kyo.

"I'll think about it." Kyo responds with a slight smile to Kimi. For a while they just stare at each other but when Kyo hears people beginning to giggle aloud he turns away to look out the window next to him, Kimi turns away too to let Manabe finish the talking. Arisa turns around to face Tohru who had a look on her face that Arisa hadn't seen on Tohru before. It was the look of jealousy, and Tohru was jealous of the conversation between Kimi and Kyo.

"Hey Tohru, you okay?" Arisa asks her a little hazily.

"What- Oh I'm… fine…" Tohru responds.

"Hey you don't need to be jealous of that girl Tohru."

"WHAT! I'm not jealous-" Tohru was cut off by Arisa giving her the 'I know better look', and she did. Tohru obviously was jealous.

"I'm okay". Tohru says reassuring herself a little and Arisa. Manabe talks a little more about the play and then there done. The bell rings and they leave for lunch break and everyone leaves. The girls leave which are Arisa, Saki and Tohru to their normal lunch spot, and Kyo was off to eat lunch by himself, like always, until he was stopped by Yuki, Momoiji and Haru.

"So what was going on with you and Kimi?" Yuki asks.

"Wait whose Kimi?" Momoiji asks.

"Her." Yuki says pointing out Kimi in the hallway. Momoiji and Haru turned back to Kyo in shock.

"You have something going on with HER! But she's good looking." Haru asks shocked.

"There's nothing going on." Kyo explains.

"Good, 'cause I know someone who likes you, and she won't be happy if you're flirting around." Yuki says that leaving.

"Wait, who?" Kyo asks as the three boys leave him in the hallway. The day ended quickly and soon they were back home.

At the Sohma home: (Shigure's)

"So you're having a musical, great." Shigure says.

"But we have to audition because it's a musical." Tohru explains.

"Oh I have to call Ayame!" Shigure says.

"NO!" Yuki shouts. "Tell my brother anything." And at that moment his brother walks in. "Don't tell me what, brother?" Ayame asks making Yuki jump with surprise and shock.

"Are school is having a musical." Yuki says limply to his brother.

"Oh I already know, your school called asking if I could make costumes." Ayame respond cheerfully.

"Oh…" Yuki says shocked and surprised… still.

"So Kyo, you've been hanging out with Kimi a lot." Haru asks with everyone facing him. And by everyone I mean basicly the whole family besides Akito and the rooster man. (Forgot his name sorry.)

"I thought you left." Kyo says back.

"Who's Kimi? You're hanging out with a girl, how?" Shigure asks.

"Yes I am hanging out with her a little, but not nearly as much as Yuki is hanging out with Machi." Kyo says with a smug smile towards Yuki. Now everyone was facing him, he just stared back at Kyo angrily mouthing 'Why' to him.

"She's a friend before you ask." Yuki says quickly

"Where I come from friends don't stand two inches away from each other." Tohru says calmly and then. "I'm sorry did I say that out loud!" Everyone couldn't help but laugh, Yuki just looked humiliated in front of his family.

"My little brothers got a girlfriend!" Ayame says happily.

"She's not my girlfriend." Yuki says back angrily towards his brother. Everyone else just laughs harder.

**Okay so my first chapter up, what do you think? Hope you liked it. The next chapter is the auditions and soon the musical. And here's a spoiler there will be two couples coming together with a kiss. Not saying who and not saying when but I hope you'll keep reading. Write to you soon XD. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter two, this is the chapter were they audition for the musical, please review and enjoy. If you want anything for me to write just leave a review saying so. Enjoy, on with the story. **

Chapter 2: (In the auditorium)

After class Manabe, Machi, Yuki, Kyo, Uo, Saki and Tohru went to the auditorium to start there auditions. Tohru was first, everyone else wasn't allowed to watch they had to wait outside the auditorium. Tohru walked on the stage, shaking slightly and introduced herself.

"Hi miss and Kimi, it's Tohru and I'm going to sing 'Go your own way by Rumours'."

Music began to play and Tohru began to sing to her song. Her voice was beautiful and amazing to anyone who heard it. The reason she sung that song is because it was her father's favourite song.

(A/N: Okay here's the link to the song, I choose the glee version of this song for Tohru's voice. Link: .com/watch?v=waEalxrR-nM )

After Tohru came of the stage Yuki was next. He sung 'Never gonna leave this bed by Maroon 5', he sounded just like the singer of Maroon 5. (Link: .com/watch?v=vLMg-ym1DlE )

After Yuki it was Uo and shockingly has lungs are about the size of a small country (Not literally, XP) She sung 'Try a little tenderness by Otis Redding' (A/N: But this is the glee version because this is what I think her voice would sound link: .com/watch?v=9QdNVOnnpwM ) She really shocked Mayuko and Kimi because it was a really, well shocking singing voice for her. Next up it was Saki singing 'Back to black by Amy Winehouse' (A/N: Once again using the glee version for her voice, link: .com/watch?v=h8x9y9sphF4 ). After her it was Manabe singing 'Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond' (A/N: And yes you guessed it, it's the glee version. Link: .com/watch?v=G0iAoAEANk0 ). Second to last was Machi with a the most shocking voice of all, she sang 'Tough lover by Christina Aguilera' (A/N: And no, it's not the glee version. Link: .com/watch?v=bd_AN0f3H4A ). The reason they were shocked was because Machi sung exactly like her (A/N: Shocking right, tiny quiet Machi has a huge amazing voice. You know what they say 'Big things come in small packages'. XD). She left leaving Kimi and Mayuko with hanging mouths from shock of her singing. And last but not least it was Kyo to sing his song; he sung 'Somewhere only we know by Keane'. But the glee version (I felt it matched him better. Link: .com/watch?v=9FXxyY49qio ). He was nervous and anyone can tell that he was. His hands were shaking and he sun with his eyes closed and his head nearly full bent down. He was too scared to look at anyone, even if it was only two people. When he left he nearly ran off the stage and once he was backstage he could barely breathe and he was shaking more than a vibrating chair. And guess who walked up to him, Yuki.

"Hey shaky, you okay." Yuki asked.

"Not really, just do me a favour and don't laugh at me when I sing." And without an answer Kyo just walked away. Yuki was highly confused, 'Why would Kyo care if I teased him or not, I tease him already and much worse than that.' Yuki thought. 'Maybe it has to do with singing, maybe I could talk to him about it. Talking nice with Kyo, this could be difficult.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Back at the Sohma house:**

Yuki POV:

I have to find out why Kyo was so upset before anyone else. He has never behaved like that before, well none that I know of. If Tohru saw him like that she'd freak out, well she freaks out at everything weather she's happy or sad, any emotion she will be freaking out. And she really has a big crush on Kyo, maybe even more than a crush. I don't want her to worry about this. About a week ago she told me she likes Kyo, I was happy she told me so I told her I like Machi. And yes she freaked out with happiness, now whenever she sees me with Machi she smiles so much she like she might explode. So as payback I do the same when she's with Kyo, not a smile as big as hers though, a more normal one. Okay focus, go to Kyo's room.

Normal POV:

Yuki walks into Kyo's room and asks him why he was so upset the later on today. Kyo hesitated at first but told Yuki that when he was twelve he loved singing and dancing and acting. But no one wanted to except that a straight guy loved that sort of thing so Kyo would always get beat up by a bunch of guys in his age; this lasted till he was fourteen. At that time he told people that he wasn't gay and he wasn't going to do all this preforming stuff anymore. Luckily for hey believed him but that didn't stop them teasing him and beating him up for being too tall then too small, his orange hair and then the way he acted and the fact that he didn't have any friend. That was the reason Kyo got so scared of singing, he was scared that those guys would be there. Yuki was shocked when he heard this story. Yuki was about to leave until Kyo stopped him.

"Yuki, don't tell anyone this." Kyo said.

"I won't, thanks for telling me this."

"It's okay; it was weird talking to you like this."

"Yeah, let's never speak of this again." Kyo laughed.

"Agreed."


	4. Chapter 4

**The musical:**

Yuki was waiting back stage and took a peek around the curtain back stage and he did see his family there, his whole family besides his Akito and Kurendo. They were scattered around the sets. Rin, Haru, Momiji and Kagura were sat around the middle but Ayame, Shigure, Hatori, Hiro and Kisa were sat up front. He also saw Saki's little brother, he was sat in the second row with a video camera. To top it off Hiro had a video camera as well. He ran his hand through his new blond hair.

About two days before the play he lost a bet with Manabe and if he lost he would have to dye his hair blond and he did. The bet was to ask out Machi but Yuki said no so he ended up dying his hair blond with a few brown high lights. Everyone was shocked, of course he didn't tell about the bet he just said he lost a bet. His families reaction was not the best they all had their mouths wide open and he remembered what Shigure said "Yuki what the hell has happened to your head?"

He wasn't the only one with new hair; it was nearly everyone who had dyed their hair. Saki dyed her hair from brown to black. Uo dyed her hair a lighter shade of blond, Machi dyed her hair a dark red and let her hair lose which made it huge, her hair looked like the girl from the movie pretty woman (A/N: Once again a .com/imgres?q=pretty+woman+julia+roberts&um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&rls=:en-GB:official&biw=1280&bih=696&tbm=isch&tbnid=3VlTqGYi27UyZM:&imgrefurl=.com/media/494031/PRETTY_WOMAN,JULIA_ROBERTS_Wallpaper/&docid=4brT1UxEOdpG8M&imgurl=.com/ithumbs/PRETTY_WOMAN,JULIA_ROBERTS_Wallpaper_&w=350&h=250&ei=2rtLT7zDL8aVOvjoiYUG&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=612&sig=112329768510143161716&page=2&tbnh=153&tbnw=198&start=23&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:23&tx=56&ty=94)

Tohru even dyed her hair and cut it a few centimetres (This is what Tohru's hair looks like, link .com/imgres?q=taylor+swift+hair&um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&rls=:en-GB:official&biw=1280&bih=696&tbm=isch&tbnid=77XSKhAh-pjWJM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=VnnbgGHl2sM33M&imgurl=./_&w=970&h=1399&ei=M7tLT-bOLMecOs69hOoN&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=530&sig=112329768510143161716&page=1&tbnh=143&tbnw=102&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:0&tx=33&ty=71).

Manabe did get a trim because his hair was getting a little too long. But now everyone is trying to get Kyo to dye his hair a different colour but he always no.

Yuki turned around and banged into Machi, he was gonna talk until he was caught off by how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a long white dress with no straps.

(A/N: Here's a picture to help you visualise it better because I suck at describing things. Link: .com/imgres?um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&rls=:en-GB:official&biw=1280&bih=696&tbm=isch&tbnid=Jd2xjjREP-ee8M:&imgrefurl=.com/node/3117029&docid=LnOSW4rJxELzoM&imgurl=.net/preset_&w=402&h=500&ei=M_VIT53aGYHqOarE0c8P&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=479&vpy=322&dur=451&hovh=142&hovw=114&tx=87&ty=252&sig=112329768510143161716&page=1&tbnh=142&tbnw=114&start=0&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:15,s:0 )

"You look really pretty Machi." Yuki says shyly.

"Thank you, you look very handsome if I do say so." Machi says fixing his tie. After that they walked away together talking. Tohru and Kyo heard what they said. They walked over to a privet part of the backstage area and sat down on a few big speakers that were there.

"That was awkwardly sweet." Kyo said. Tohru laughed a little. She was wearing a purple see through buttoned up top with a white vest underneath and a black leather jacket over lapping the purple shirt and white vest. She was also wearing black shorts with black ankle length leggings and thigh high light brown leather boots with a little heel.

"They are sweet together. I want that." She said the last bit quietly but Kyo heard. Kyo was just wearing a full black suit with no tie and two buttons undone on his shirt and he wasn't wearing his suit jacket and instead of black dress shoes he was wearing black converse.

"You want what?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, I want a boyfriend. I know it's not something I would say but, I'm sixteen years old now is it that wrong that I want a guy to tell me I'm pretty and that he loves me. Guys have said that they like me but the guys I had only known a day and a week later they would say that. They would say 'It was love at first sight' but they don't know me, when I love someone I know, I just know and when I look at that guy when he says he loves me, if he's the one I will know 100% I will know." Tohru look a little upset.

"No, it's not wrong. You have every right to want that, and you deserve that." Kyo said to her smiling and putting his hand on hers. He was gonna go but she grabbed his hand fully. He sat back down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asks her. She doesn't say anything, just stares at him. He stares back and actually leans his head towards hers. He took his free hand and cupped her face with it; they were so close to kiss each other until…

"Tohru! Kyo! Where are you?" Manabe was calling out. They pulled away from each other.

"Damn." Kyo mumbled. Tohru nodded and they left their little place walking towards Manabe, Uo and Saki who were looking for them.

"Where were you guys?" Uo asks.

"Also, are you guys okay?" Manabe asks referring to Tohru and Kyo's massive blush that was all over their faces.

"We're fine, we were just walking around." Kyo said and Tohru nodded wide eyed. Kyo and Manabe walked away leaving the girls.

"What's up?" Uo asks.

"Yes Tohru your waves are quite unusual, there a mix of shock and happiness."

"Kyo and I almost kissed." Tohru blurted out. Not loudly thank God. Uo and Saki were shocked with their mouths hanging open. Then…

"OH MY GOD!" Uo yelled out. Tohru put her hand over her mouth.

"Tohru that's great, we know how much you like him." Saki whispered.

"That is great, are you happy." Uo asks.

"Yeah" Tohru said smiling and Uo and Saki hugged her.

As for Yuki and Machi, they were standing by the back of the curtain, like the place where people would walk on and off the stage.

"I'm nervous." Machi says to Yuki.

"About what?" Yuki asks.

"About the kiss we have to do." Machi and Yuki found out a couple days before the musical that they were going to have to kiss one another in the musical.

Flashback:

"Okay so after that talk you two have you then have to kiss and-"

"Wait what?" Machi and Yuki say together.

"Yeah, it says right there." Kimi says pointing to the line in the script that says they have to kiss.

"I'm not kissing him." Machi says leaving the room into the hallway. Yuki follows her into the hallway.

"Machi! Wait!" Yuki yells down the hallway. She stops and turns to him.

"What?" She says to him.

"Look I don't want to kiss on stage in front the school but come on it's just a kiss." He says to her. She just leaves looking angry.

Later that day:

Yuki was in the student council room alone doing some paper work until he heard the door close. He looks behind him and did a double take to find Machi with her new red hair a little messy and her eyes puffy from crying.

"Hey." He says to her sympathetically.

"Hi, look I'm sorry for leaving and being all dramatic about that kiss thing."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for saying 'it's only a kiss'. I should have been nicer about it, I just don't think it's that big a deal but you must. I'm sorry."

"It's okay" Machi says cracking a little smile from the crock of her mouth. Yuki stood up and walks towards her and puts a hand on shoulder.

"Are you sure?" He says giving her a soft smile.

"Yes." She says lightly.

5 minutes later:

There was silence from in the student council room until.

"Okay!" Yuki gasped out from short breath. "What just happened?" Yuki and Machi were on the floor of the council room and they were just kissing, both not really sure how they got on the floor. But they soon realised what they were doing

"I don't know. Do you?"

"Well we were talking there was a silence and then you kissed me-"

"You kissed me!" Machi said to him.

"Okay but you didn't stop it."

"Fine" They both stood up.

"Now what do we do?" Yuki asks

"Well we obviously don't want to stop doing this, but I can't have a relationship because of my family."

"Same here." Yuki says. "Why don't we just have a secret relationship?"

"Or, we could be friends with benefits because that will be much better."

"Wait, don't friends with benefits sleep together?"

"Yes, yes they do." Machi says smiling. Yuki blushed and smiled.

"Look, come over to my place tonight and we can begin our friends with benefits." She said that smiling and leaving. Yuki was a little shocked but he was defiantly into this idea.

10:26pm at Machi apartment:

Yuki was lying on Machi's bed with her head on his bare chest and his hand on her bare back (A/N: In chase you don't know yet they have slept together) Machi wakes up and looks at him and smiles.

"Thank you for telling me your secret." Machi says.

"Your welcome." Yuki says calmly. Yuki ended up telling her about the secret of the Sohma family curse. He didn't really have any choose beacuse she ended up hugging him, it was just a little hug but still turned into a little rat. He was amazed that she didn't run or scream or even get that shocked. She just scupped up the little rat in her hands and smiled at him she cept saying that he was so cute looking, that made him blush under his small thin fur. She was really happy he told her, and she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone and she won't. Yuki sits up and gets dress and then sits on the bed in front of his girlfriend.

"Look i have to tell you something. And your not going to like it." Machi said.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Well i have a really bad job and the reason i took it that in two mouths i got fired from three different jobs, i always messed them up by not doing them right i hated that it was all so clean i made everything all... messy. So the reason i took this job is beacause it's a dark messy building and i can't mess up this job that easily an-"Machi was babaling on but hadn't told Yuki the job.

"Machi! What the job?" Yuki laughed.

"I'm a hooker..." There was a long pause. "I stopped being a hooker because it crossed me out to much and i just became a stripper at the same place, the pay is good enough for me to take care my apartment and myself with food and clothes. And the girls are really sweet. Are you gonna dump me now that you know my job?" Machi said sadly. There was a long pause...

"I'll call you tonight." Yuki says to her and kisses her and smiling at her. "I care about you too much to leave you."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow." Machi says and Yuki leaves giving her one more kiss. So from there on out they have been friends with benefits.

End of flashback:

"Why?" Yuki asks cupping Machi's face with both hands and kissing her. It was a long sweet kiss and once done he left her smiling at her blush that ran all over her face.

5 minutes later:

"Hey guys were starting now, come on." Manabe said. The lights on the stage lit up and the curtains pulled back and Manabe walked on stage to begin his narrating.

**To be continued… **

Okay hope you enjoyed the story. The next chapter is the actual musical hope you enjoy it. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay sorry for the long wait but finally here is the musical and you readers get a front row seat XD. This is for my friends, if any are reading 'love you guys (as friends XD)'. Okay on with the story…**

**The musical (Part two):**

Manabe walks on the stage and says, "Welcome, this is the retold story of Cinderella. But this story is different from the story. There are different couples and different personalities for the characters. And this is based in the 21st century not the 15th or whatever it was. Hope you all enjoy, and if you don't you can leave." Manabe meant it as a joke but when a boy in the middle stood up and started walking away Manabe got confused. "Hey dude in the back leave! I didn't mean it sit down!" Manabe yelled out "Sit, thank you!" Everyone ended up laughing. "Okay enjoy and stay." He looked at the man who tried to leave angrily.

The scene starts with Tohru standing on the play, she got the part as the mean step sister but instead of being ugly she was pretty and yes she had to stay mean but more 21st century mean and more teenager. Her arms were crossed and she looked annoyed, Tohru was determined to make a good performance as a mean teen. Uo was also on the stage, she got the role as the mother, she was wearing a little plain white dress with a yellow cardigan over it unbuttoned and she was wearing little gold ballet flats.

"Are you excited for the ball tonight sweetie?" Uo says happily and smiling. Most of the students were shocked, they didn't know she could smile or be nice, at school she tends to be mean and over protective.

"Mom, nowadays there called parties or dances not balls, this is the 21st century for God's sake. And please God don't call me sweetie it's not like I'm a baby anymore." Tohru said and everyone was shocked that Tohru could be rude to someone. The last time they did the Cinderella play she could barely do anything because she had to say mean things.

"Someone's in a good mood, again." Saki said, and she got the role of Cinderella again. She was more casual than the time before and she took it a lot more seriously. Actually everyone did. "Can I go the party?" Saki said happily.

"Oh no you don't young lady. You were out late last night; you're not going anywhere tonight. And don't argue with me, I'm sorry you can't go." And with that Uo left the stage leaving Tohru and Saki.

"Are you nervous about running into your ex- boyfriend Taylor?" Saki asks Tohru.

"Yes, a part of me doesn't want to go but another part of me wants to go as well."

"So which one are you going to choose?"

"I'm going to go to the party. See you later." Tohru says leaving. Music plays and Saki begins to sing 'Taking chances Glee version'. (A/N: That's the closes I could get to voice. Here's the Link: .com/watch?v=pE9ByXPRslM&feature=fvst ). Once done singing the audience clapped in approval for her lovely voice and she walked off stage. Tohru came back on and sung 'Without you Glee version' (Link: .com/watch?v=oWnzBH1Ytew ). This was meant for the character Taylor. She walked off the stage and next on was Manabe who was already on stage sitting on a chair, not in the middle of the stage it was more to the right but visible to see well. He has a guitar and he began to play 'Only the good die young Glee version' (Link: .com/watch?v=8VJx0UmiVjQ ). After he sung Kyo came on stage.

"Hey Taylor" Manabe said. Yes Kyo played Kyo's ex-boyfriend and he was also prince charming. "You going to the party tonight?" Manabe asked Kyo/Taylor (A/N: I'll just call him Kyo most of the time.)

"Do I have a chose? Yeah I guess I'll go." Kyo says blankly.

"You know who's gonna be there?" Manabe says teasingly.

"No who?" Kyo says laughing a little, some of the student were surprised Kyo could even smile, let alone laugh.

"Your ex- girlfriend." Manabe said teasingly and Kyo turned to him slowly glaring at him.

"Who? Please God tell me your kidding."

"No, I'm really not. What happened between you to anyway?"

"Nothing, just a fight and we broke up and haven't talked in two months since."

"Sorry, well anyway you're going weather you like it or not."

"I don't like it."

"Well to bad you're going." And with that Manabe left the stage leaving Kyo and music played. Kyo sung 'Caught syrup Glee version' (Link: .com/watch?v=-t5ZUd8WEPo ). People were shocked that he could sing, mainly because he never really talked to anyone, and believe me his family was very shocked. He left after he sung he left with the audience clapping. Tohru and Uo walked on the stage looking angry with each other.

"What happened to you?" Uo said.

"What do you mean?" Tohru said annoyed and slightly angry.

"What happened to my little girl? Now you're totally different to me."

"So? Is that such a bad thing? Why can't you just take me for me?"

"Why can't you take me for _me_?" Music played and Tohru and Uo sung 'Take me or leave me Glee version' (Link: .com/watch?v=bpvj3KLYl6E ). Tohru left the stage leaving Uo signing a solo of 'Ain't no way Glee version' (Link: .com/watch?v=0F1xONOVkro ). After they sung it was a short intermission were they got dressed back stage and people waited for the second half of the musical which was getting approval from everyone. The second half of the musical begun with Yuki and Machi walking on stage.

"Why do we have to do this?" Machi asked Yuki, she was the role of the other fairy Godmother. In this play there were two who were Yuki and Machi.

"Because we have to, now stop complaining and let's just help out that girl, what's her name?" Yuki asks.

"Cinderella." Machi says. She walked off the stage and left Yuki to sing 'The a team by Ed Sheeran' (Link: .com/watch?v=X0dnp5E8FMo ). Once he finished he walked off. His fan girls happy and yes his family shocked from his singing as well as everyone else's. After he sung Machi walked on and sung 'Bound to you by Christina Aguilera' (Link: .com/watch?v=VXAR1kHNQac ). She sung it so well that, of course Tohru cried. It really is a sappy love song so most of the girls cried but the other people really did like he song.

The next scene everyone was on stage just pretending to talk by mouthing but Tohru and Kyo were the only ones who were talking aloud. They were just talking about their fight and how it was dumb.  
>"Okay I have said I'm sorry like a million times. I really am sorry." Kyo said. The way Tohru forgave his apology by giving him a very quick kiss but they were still embarrassed about doing it on stage and Kyo knew his family would never let him live it down. After that everyone left the stage but Yuki and Machi.<p>

"I hope they don't fight anymore. You know Taylor and Alice." Machi said (Alice was the name of the character Tohru was playing).

"They won't, I hope." Yuki said.

"Why did you come to the party alone?" Machi asked.

"Technically I didn't, I did come with you." Yuki said to her and they shared a kiss for the dumbest scene. After that the light dimmed for a while and everyone was there, but dressed differently. The girls were dressed in little black dresses and the boys in black suits with no jacket and Kyo didn't wear his tie. It turned out that the teacher told them they had to do two group songs. Mayuko, their teacher who decided this was up to something. She wanted to see how they all sung together. They all sung 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Glee version' (I chose this because they sung I as a group so I thought it would go well. Link: .com/watch?v=leiHDDLQ5ZA&feature=related ). And then they sung 'Fly/ I believe I can fly Glee version' (Another group song. Link: .com/watch?v=W6la4riu0Hs&feature=related ). After that song they were done with their musical. They were all really happy that they finished this and they were proud. The car walk back home with the Sohma's was hell for Kyo, Yuki and Tohru, the family just kept on asking did they lip sing. But they didn't, Kyo hated to admit it but he had fun singing in the musical with everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay finally done Yay! Hope you liked it. Please review, and check my page for the sequel to this. **


End file.
